The Heart Does Go On
by Yuki Sakura-chan
Summary: Rose did not jump off the lifeboat.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Titanic in anyway..wish I did, but I don't.

Enjoy...

Rose got on the lifeboat. She didn't jump off.

She watched Jack get smaller and smaller as she was lowered into the ocean.

She sat there cold to the bone, but it wasn't because she was sitting in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

She longed for Jack. The only thought racing in her head was _"Why did I leave him. I should of jumped back on the boat and stayed with him. He is going to die all alone." _She pulled Cal's coat to keep warm, even though she was disgusted by the thought of anything of his touching her.

She heard the screams in the distance of the people in the water. She tried to cover her ears to drown out the screams, but she could not. _What if one of those screams is Jacks?_ Silent tears fell down her face.

Daylight soon began to show and the Carpathia came over the horizon. Rose boarded the ship and ran to where the steerage were at. She looked for the dirty blond hair of her love. Her heart jumped each time she saw someone with that hair, but her heart broke more and more when she realized it was not her Jack.

She started to scream his name "JACK!, JACK! Where are you?" She did not want Cal to find her, but she was more worried about Jack.

She sat down and started to sob, and yelled in a quiet whisper, "Where are you Jack? Why did not jump back on the boat to be with you?" A pair of hands covered her eyes, and whispered back, "Do not cry, Rose."

Please review and let me know what you think. :) Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own Titanic.. still wish I did..alas, I do not.

_A pair of hands covered her eyes, and whispered back, "Do not cry, Rose."_

"Don't cry... everything is going to be okay, sweetheart," Continued in a soft gentle whisper. "I love you."

"Jack?"

The hands uncovered her eyes, and Rose turned around to see soft blue eyes, and dirty blond hair.

He looked so cut up and the color of his skin was so pale. But he was there in the flesh.

"How did you survive?"

"I told you, Rose, I am survivor. I love you, Rose, I would struggle to survive anything to be with you." I found a floating door that kept me out of the freezing water.

Out of the corner of Jack's eyes, he saw Cal dressed in all his glory. He grabbed a blanket and covered them both in one swift moment, and covered Rose's mouth before she could ask why.

Jack and Rose held their breathes as they watched Cal made a sweep of the deck, asking all those on hand if they had seen Rose or Jack, but they all answered that so many people had come and go, nobody stood out. They kept a low profile till they reached New York.

Rose saw her mother, but her mother did not seem to of seen her. It broke her heart to be unable to say hello to her mother, but she knew, if her mother saw her, her mother would force her again to be with Cal. She did not want that.

--

Cal swore he saw Rose's vibrant red hair. _D&# it.. he thought.. he saw her get on the lifeboat.. she must be alive. She has my diamond and my money. _ As the boat reached shore he saw a red head poorly dressed young lady and a dirty blond young man who looked very much like Rose and Jack, but by the time he could reach them, they were gone.

Please review and let me know what you think. :) Thanks.


	3. Epilogue

I still do not own Titanic… But I am glad to James Cameron for bring Titanic to us.

_Cal swore he saw Rose's vibrant red hair. D&# it.. he thought.. he saw her get on the lifeboat.. she must be alive. She has my diamond and my money. As the boat reached shore he saw a red head poorly dressed young lady and a dirty blond young man who looked very much like Rose and Jack, but by the time he could reach them, they were gone._

Rose knew Cal was not a man to be trifled with. She was sure many had disappeared at his hand at his steel mills. After Cal had left… Rose began to cry.

"Why are you crying, my love?"

"What are we going to do, Jack? We have no money, no family... nothing."

"Rose, we will be okay. I am a survivor. I know how. We will survive together. I told you Rose, I love you, and I will never let go."

Soon they reached New York. They made sure to stay out of sight of Cal and Rose's mother, which was not too hard in the mass of people. They found a small boarding house to stay in. They were able to stay for free when they told the keeper, Mary, they had been on the Titanic. The keeper was the mother of five. Her husband had been a brick layer, and had died when a wall collapsed on him.

In the morning Jack and Rose assisted Mary with the boarding house. They truly enjoyed the atmosphere of the boarding house, and asked Mary if she would like help with both the boarding house and her children. She was delighted by this idea, and agreed immediately. At the end of the first day, Jack took Rose to the rooftop at sunset, and they watched the sun disappear. Jack turned to Rose and took her hand. "Rose, do you love me?"

"Yes, Jack. I would not be here if I did not."

"I know. Rose, would you marry me and be my wife?"

"Yes, of course!"

Rose and Jack soon got married. By the time they were wed, little Jack was already on his way. They had fights, and there was even a time where Jack walked out of the house for a week, but he soon understood he could not be without his Rose.

They used Cal's money to get started, but gave most of it away to a Titanic survivors' charity. They honored Fabrizo's death with a simple plaque in the local cemetery. They had little Jack, Ruth, Mary, Tommy, and Faye (for Fabrizo). After Mary's children were grown, Jack and Rose took over the boardinghouse. They had a few near run ins with Cal, but after the Crash of 1929, he was gone.

When Rose's drawing was pulled out of the ocean, she told the story of Jack, and her family. Jack lived a very long time, but Rose live far longer. She still dropped the Heart of the Ocean into the ocean.

Please review and let me know what you think. :) Thanks.


End file.
